Fight For Eddom
by Shadowbunnies
Summary: When one day Nazz's behavior drastically changes the Eds as well as the other kids investigate her recent changes.
1. Chapter 1: The Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or properties used in this story. All content is property of their respective owners except for any original content.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fight for Eddom**

_**Chapter 1: The Changes**_

The day was just like any other, the sun shone high in the sky as the summer days ended and school began. Edd happily strolled toward his locker, awaiting another day of glorious education, while Eddy slowly walked, with despise for what he considered to be such a hellhole, and Ed ran idiotically smashing into every other door and every third wall. As usual the day passed so slowly. Everyone was their usual self. Sarah being a pain in the ass, Jimmy being a pansy, and so on, except for Nazz. Nazz was much different today. She looked the same except for the appearance of a strange plain dark gray ring.

As Edd walked into his science class the teacher asked for the chemical formula of Trinitrotoluene (TNT). Nobody stirred, as always Edd raised his hand, but for once someone else also rose their hand. The teacher called on her, Nazz, she recited perfectly out of memory "C6H2(NO2)3CH3." Everyone looked up amazed at those words. Edd turned to look at her with a smile and gave a silent congratulations. When the bell rang and everyone rushed to lunch, Edd walked and congratulated Nazz,

"Congratulations Nazz! I never knew you knew so much about science! Well, it certainly will be nice to not be the only brainiac around here!"

He chuckled and sped towards the cafeteria bidding farewell to Nazz. As Edd walked into the cafeteria, Ed and Eddy were already at their usual table and Edd was about to join them when Kevin pulled him toward his table were he shoved him down into a seat.

"Okay, Double Dee, we need your help. In science, that wasn't Nazz, it couldn't be," stated Kevin in a serious manner.

"Oh please, everyone can change, in fact I support Nazz for dedicating herself so, it'll be refreshing to not be the only one getting straight A's now. We should ask Nazz if you really can't bel-" replied Edd before he was as he would say, so rudely interrupted.

"Listen Double Dweeb, this isn't like her! Yesterday she was her normal self, but today..." Kevin paused. "... ever since she got that dumb ring she wouldn't even say a word to any of us."

Edd pondered this, it was true that Nazz was strangely less talkative outside of class. "I'll think this over, now that I think about this, it is too strange."

Edd looked over his shoulder and saw as Ed buried his face in the mashed potatoes he got for lunch and Eddy slowly bounced toward Edd wondering what he was talking about. Edd stood up from the table and before anyone could shove him back into his seat, he left and headed for his usual table. There Eddy was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"What did they want you for?" Shouted Eddy.

"Oh nothing really, they just think that Nazz is possessed or something of the sort,." replied Edd.

Eddies eyes widened. He stared vacantly at him. Ed's ears twitched and he listened in on the conversation.

"And? What do you think?" Asked Eddy strangely quietly, "Nazz, this can't be her..."

"What? You too?" he replied, "You are just like everyone else. insane! So she decided to study, no big deal."

Finally Ed entered the conversation. "Wanna know what I think guys?"

"No," said Eddy absent mindedly.

"Please, go on Ed, everything is welcome," said Edd.

"Well, Nazz was normal yesterday, but maybe, she was abducted during the night and turned smart! They must have a huge base where they experimented on subjects, but first turned em into their slaves so that they can use them as spys! As stated in issue 37 of Teachers From Mars."

"Shh!" shushed Edd as Nazz walked by. As they smiled at her, she simply looked at them with disgust, and her ring turned yellow for a quick millisecond. She continued on and sat by herself and she started reading a book and eating at the same time.

"Did you see that? She wouldn't look at anyone like that! That ring though, when did she get it? I never saw it before," outburst Edd, "We need to follow her home today. Look for any strange activity"

"Eh, nothing in it for me you can do it on your own." replied Eddy.

"I'll go Double Dee, I wont let you become one of them too!" outburst Ed.

"I'll get Kevin and the other to help too," said Edd, "they'll want to know what they can as soon as they can."

The hours passed and as Nazz left the school alone, everyone (except Eddy), followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I know it might be a bit dark for Ed Edd and Eddy, but I feel that I'm great with this kind of genre.


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or properties used in this story. All content is property of their respective owners except for any original content.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fight for Eddom**

**Chapter 2 : The Investigation**

Everyone walked slowly as they saw Nazz heading away from them. Kevin sat on the stairs in front of the school and mumbled to himself, puzzled by what happened to Nazz. Unlike every other day, today they wouldn't run wildly home and freedom. Today they were taking care of something much more serious. Eddy walked past them and shook his head in disappointment as Kevin looked at him intensively with anger. Eddy unlike the rest of them looked only for his own profit, not caring for anyone but himself. They watched him slowly leave them behind before breaking into a run.

"That greedy bastard," said Kevin. Sarah and Jimmy were looking rather unsure of what they were doing, but Rolf was perhaps the bravest and best prepared of them all. He stood there ready for anything. Perhaps it was his upbringing back in his native land where he was used to fear and how to conquer it, or maybe he was just ignorant of the possibilities. Whatever it was, he was a welcome presence, a reassurance really.

"Whatever happens, whatever we see or hear, no one, is to panic or give us away in any way. If you don't think you're capable of this, leave now," finished Kevin. Kevin waited for anyone to say something.

"Okay, lets move out!" he said. They began sneaking toward Nazz as she neared the corner. They kept their distance and took cover at all times. As Nazz neared her house they prepared for anything. She opened the door and then...

Nothing happened. They were all simply confused.

"Well, we should surround the house, she might get out some other way than the front door and go somewhere else. Also, we should get good spots where we can see into her house," explained Edd and Kevin agreed.

They all sat in waiting in their hiding places for hours as nothing happened. Just when Kevin started to rise out from the bush someone opened the door. Nazz stepped out and her ring flashed yellow and soon returned to its regular dark gray. Kevin silently retreated into his hiding place while he observed Nazz heading toward the construction site.

Rolf was the first to follow her, he ran out of cover behind the car and dived behind a lamp post. Edd, Ed and Kevin soon followed him.

"Where is little boy Jimmy and big-mouth Sarah?" asked Rolf.

"They're apparently not coming anymore, something about Jimmy get a blister or something," replied Kevin. Rolf sighed and complained about this being a country of wimps.

Nazz walked faster than before now, she seemed to actually be speed walking. She stopped for a moment, and turned around right after the four of them hid behind a bulldozer. As she turned and continues walking, her ring turned white and started digging in the ground. All 4 of them looked on from behind the bulldozer and saw as she pulled out some kind of cover out of the ground, she then jumped down into the ground. The group ran up to the hole in the ground and stared down a at least 20 feet deep chasm.

"My god, how can she survive a fall like that?" exclaimed Edd, "It must have been her ring."

"I don't know, but at least there is a ladder for us," replied Kevin. He jumped in and grabbed hold of the rusted green metal ladder. It shook unsteadily barley being held in place by the screws in the wall.

"It seems steady enough. Come on Rolf! We should only have 2 go at a time on this thing," said Kevin. Rolf agreed and followed Kevin down.

"Ed, do you know anything about color changing rings?" asked Edd.

"Hmm...I'm sorry Double Dee, little is know of foreign technology," replied Ed. Edd frowned with disappointment. Ed and his vast knowledge of science fiction were his only sources of real intel about any unknown or unidentified threats or strange happenings.

As he sighed he asked, "Is their any chance you might have some possible information about this in your room?"

He was answered with a shake of the head and filled with a feeling he rarely ever felt. Hopelessness. Edd gazed down into the shaft and saw that Kevin was already at the bottom and Rolf was getting off now.

"Come Ed," he said dully. He started his way down and Ed followed him down. As they reached the bottom a awful dank smell flowed into his nose and he saw also that everyone, but Ed seemed to be affected by its foulness. It was almost as if Ed was immune to all smells which wouldn't be much of a surprise when you considered the state of his room. Edd could recall its many various smells. None of them were pleasant.

They were seemingly in a remote region of the sewer system. Behind them the tunnel was blocked by iron bars and ahead of them the sewer continued near endlessly.

"Where's Rolf?" asked Edd.

"Rolf went to follow Nazz while I waited for the two of you to come down," stated Kevin, "He's supposed to leave marks for us to catch up to him, I gave him a couple of coins for him to drop as a trail."

Edd nodded in approval and they set out after the trail of coins. As they followed the trail every now and then they would see the sewer was in great disrepair. Then the trail ended where a gaping hole tore through the wall of the sewer and Rolf was nowhere to be found. Kevin looked into the hall in time to see Nazz go in through a vault like door.

"What do you think happened to Rolf?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay," replied Edd

"They probably captured him and will turn him into one of them like Nazz," replied Ed.

"Let's hope not," replied Kevin, "Come on, me might find Rolf inside, or at least find out more about what's happening."

They jumped into the hole and examined the door. It was made of a brown metal, probably bronze, and was easily opened, it had no combination or key to use to open. All that was needed was a bit of muscle to pull it open. Ed walked up to it and started pulling and it slowly opened to reveal a dimly lighted passage with many small rabbit sized tunnels in the wall.

A scorpion like creature observed through one of those tunnels as they entered the room. It scrambled out and onto the ceiling waiting for the perfect opportunity. The one in the hat looked up and saw it, the moment was ruined and it had to now attack before a alarm could be raised.

Edd saw the creature above him and was about to tell the others when it attacked him. Its jaws opened and he pushed its head away from himself and with the other hand caught its stinger before it penetrated his skin. Edd kicked it off with his foot and it took his boot with it.

The creature landed on the wall in front of them and pounced on Kevin. It lashed its stinger repeatedly, only to miss each time, until Ed pulled it off of Kevin.

Ed threw the creature at the ground and began stomping it, but it managed to crawl back onto the ceiling. Everyone was staying as far away from it as they could. It stayed on the ceiling until Ed found a rock and threw it at the creature and it fell down to be stomped to death by Ed and Kevin.

"We need to get out of here, we can't survive more than one of those things," panted Edd.

"Agreed," said Kevin. They all left the tunnels and dumped the corpse of the creature in the sewer. As they each went to sleep that night, Rolf filled their minds an their worry barely let them rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolf climbed out, soaked and scared nearly to death...

**To be Continued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Please review and post any comments for improvement or to just simply applaud me. Please don't bash me if you just hate the series or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3: Rolfs' Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or properties used in this story. All content is property of their respective owners except for any original content.

NOTE: This chapter is all about Rolf through his eyes. I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but i make up for it with length.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fight for Eddom**

**Chapter 3: Rolfs Struggle**

The moon shined high above in the night sky. His soaked clothes stuck to him and his body was nearing a hypothermic state. Rolf's body shivered, his body pained and ached, but there was nothing he could do. Resistance seamed futile. He was Rolf, but it was someone else in his body. The armlet on his arm was black with frustration. It was that,**thing **on his arm that stole his control from him, now only his emotions could be expressed through that accessory. It was the same as Nazz's ring.

His body walked toward his home, each step causing excruciating pain for Rolf. He recalled what happened. He was in the sewer following Nazz, leaving behind a trail of coins. As she came to a hole in the wall, and disappeared from sight, Rolf quickly followed, only to be surprised by her appearance. He couldn't move, it was as if she had some power over him.

"Hello Rolf, leave well enough alone unless you want a, quite early demise," said Nazz with a smile.

"I suppose you'd want to know what's happening," continued Nazz, "Well, you'll see soon enough." She then moved her hand forward and without touching him, he fell into the disgusting filth of the sewer with a splash. The current was too strong, he couldn't fight it and began to give up, he knew when he was beat.

"My, my, if it isn't another test subject. Seeing how that other one wasn't a complete failure, we might as well give this one a try as well," said a voice behind Rolf before he drifted out of consciousness. He awoke in the seat of some kind of strange water vehicle. He opened his eyes just enough to be able to see. He saw a man driving this thing in a seat ahead of him using a joystick like controller. He was dressed in a dark green coat and wore a gas mask under his hood.

Rolf was about to lunge himself at him when he noticed the other two who were sitting down on both sides and restraining him. He feigned unconsciousness and listened as they went on.

"This guys quite a catch, what do you think he was doing down here?" asked the one on his left.

"Don't know, don't care, it won't matter anyway after we're done with him,"

replied the driver.

"You don't think he might have become suspicious of that girl? He might have been following her, maybe he wasn't the only one down here," Continued the one on his right.

"If there was anyone else that girl would have handled them, there was no one else coming down those falls, if there was someone else we would have found them. If not, well the others will find them nothing gets past us in these waters," replied the driver.

"If you say so," replied the two in unison.

"Brace yourself guys," said the driver as the boat came out of the waters and rolf could see the ceiling was now just rocks instead of the usual cement.

"These tunnels are a pain in the ass really, sure they keep out intruders, but who the hell really would come and try right?" Said the one on the left.

"Well, that's kind of a dumb question really, I mean after all he was here Artier," replied the one on the right.

"Yeah, but it's mostly just a dumb site for these bugs to live and breed until there is actual need for them," replied the driver.

"We're here!" yelled Artier.

"Woohoo, we can finish our delivery and go back to sitting and looking at filthy waste water in the same spot all day," said the driver sarcastically.

"If only they gave us some more interesting things to do," added Artier.

"Eh, don't worry, after a couple of months or so we'll be here more often at school, then we can do fun stuff like play around with our victims," replied the one on the right.

"I guess your right," replied Artier.

"Hey, I think he's waking up," said the one on the right.

"Let's just hit him again, we're almost there anyway," replied the driver.

As a metal rod came at Rolf's head he dodged it multiple times before Artier grabbed his head.

"Swing away!" exclaimed Artier, "You might also want to close your eyes," he said to Rolf.

He was knocked out by the swing. This was where his memories stopped for now. As he was draw back into the present he once again felt the pain and cold of the night.

His body walked to his house, but he had no control, all of this happened on its own, rather being controlled by a separate entity. As he racked his brain for the rest of his memories his body laid down to sleep. He then recalled what followed his capture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke and his view was hazed.

"Now lets just finally inject this serum, and we can enjoy watching more of what these experiments of ours are capable," sighed the masked man above him.

He couldn't move, it was the same power from when he last saw Nazz.

A needle ripped through his skin and the serum was injected. His sight became hazed once more and he passed out of consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke with the usual haze.

"This is a great body, it passed all the tests and it's in perfect health," said a familiar voice. It was Nazz dressed in scrubs.

"You might want to experiment some more with it, he is obviously more resistant and has a higher rate of survival," she continued.

He hazed out once more to hear a muffled voice reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He screamed out in pain as he felt he was being cut into with a scapula.

"Wow, wouldn't you know it? Our anesthesia doesn't work so well," said the surgeon, "Let us apply more."

His pain vanished as he was once more knocked out from behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he awoke he could feel every nerve in his body was ablaze with pain and his eyes were useless. Rolf had been blinded. Then the blindfold was taken off from around his head.

"Well I think our work is done here, " said the surgeon.

"Agreed, but shouldn't we put our little finishing touch?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Ah, right, the accessory," replied the surgeon as he started putting a armlet around his arm.

"Maybe a shoulder plate as well or some other armor?" Asked the voice.

"Oh hell no, you might as well give him a weapon, " replied the surgeon, "All I'm willing to add for him in terms of body armor is a cup."

"I guess you're right, should we knock him out again?" asked the voice

"No need he won't recall a thing anyway, and if he does he won't be capable of regaining control of his body, " answered the surgeon.

"You're sure?" asked the man.

"Positive" replied the surgeon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolf's mind returned to the present and his struggle began.

"You are a strong one," said a voice in his mind.

Rolf struggled to move. He pushed against the being within him. He raised his arm and began to regain control. He was in control, for now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the time it took me to update, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me of any suggestions you have. Next chapter will be much more interesting now that all the groundwork is set, lot more action for sure.


End file.
